


Kingdom Hearts Forgotten Union

by CannonFodderrx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Disney, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannonFodderrx/pseuds/CannonFodderrx
Summary: Ushime Nixe is a survivor of the Keyblade War and once a member of one of the 5 unions. Now he wishes to forget about his former life and the horrors of the war. But a visit from his old friend Xeref causes him to become involved in his former life once again.
Kudos: 1





	Kingdom Hearts Forgotten Union

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all names Cannon, I'm new to the KH fanfic scene and AO3 in general, but definitively not new to the series. So anyway this story kind of stems from an idea of mine that some people who aren't dandelions had to have survived the Keyblade wars and they probably saw some things they'd rather forget. So anyway here's the beginning of a full length story about two survivors and their experiences in a post war world or wolds rather. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.

Long ago

Once upon a time in a world of fairy tales there existed a wonderful world full of light created by the entity simply known as Kingdom Hearts. 

Weapons were forged from the heart known as Keyblades were soon created to protect the light. But the purpose of these Keyblade wielders became corrupted and they began to collect the union as they all separated into 5 unions run by 5 foretellers. 

Darkness began to rise and with it monsters called heartless. People began to grow hatred in their hearts and anger towards each other. Eventually all 5 unions came to blows and a great war started called the Keyblade War. 

Many wielders lost their lives that day and the world became separated into many unconnected pieces. However this story is not about this war, no it is about those who managed to survive the tragedy. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A barren wasteland could be seen with a bright moon glowing above it. Multiple key like weapons were stabbed into the ground and bodies were laid to waste around them. 

A lone boy who couldn’t have been older than 13 ran past them as a voice could be heard “I’ve been having those dreams again” The boy summoned a key like weapon into his hands and charged into battle clashing with another person wielding the key, “I keep hearing it, the sound of keyblades hitting other keyblades.” 

The boy bested his opponent knocking them down but refusing to land a finishing blow as he continued to run to what was seemingly the center of the conflict. He stopped briefly to look at some fallen wielders who, like him, were wearing the colors of orange and white, “So many friends dying for who knows what.” 

He continued to run towards his destination when suddenly a large Keyblade blocked his path. The wielder of it, a large man in white robes and mask resembling a bear looked at him. He raised the blade to attack again as the boy raised his to meet his foe, “All I can keep thinking is…” 

The two clashed for a bit but the boy clearly the less skilled between the two, began to get tired. As he thought he would soon perish another man in white blocked the attack. The man just as tall as his opponent, but instead having the mask of a unicorn commanded the boy to run as he held off the enemy. 

As the boy ran he encountered another wielder in blue and black. The two looked at each other before looking up at the heart shaped moon glowing in the sky, “How could the foretellers let this happen” The battlefield was engulfed in light leaving the fates of all those on it unknown. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10 years later

A man with long black hair shot up out of his bed, awakening from his nightmare. He looked over to his nightstand and seeing how it was morning decided to start his day a little earlier than he would usually. He got up feeling sweat from his nightmare and went to take a shower. After his shower he found himself looking at the mirror in the bathroom seeing a man with sullen blue eyes staring back at him. 

He wasn’t unattractive as girls usually loved his long silky black hair and the long scar on his face usually added an air of mystery to him. He was only 23 but he looked older somehow probably from all that he had experienced in his life. He frowned at the mirror hating the person who looked back at him and turned away opting to go get dressed. 

He threw on his usual attire of an orange dress shirt, a white vest and an orange almost bronze coat complete with a hood. He made himself some coffee in his small kitchen before opening his curtains to reveal the bright world around as he sipped his coffee. He mused to himself “Another sunny day in Midday city” He sat down to read the paper and finish his coffee as he got ready to go to work later. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About two hours later the man left his apartment and began the journey to his job, he worked as a bartender so he usually worked at night and got to sleep in during the day. The job was fine as he just needed to serve people drinks and occasionally kick out the ones who got too rowdy. It worked for him as his boss loved him since he was a tall slightly muscular guy who’s depressed look usually made people think twice about causing trouble. 

As he continued to walk he heard a young voice call to him “Mr. Ushime, Mr. Ushime.” He turned and frowned at the young teen who was calling to him. The teen came running up and smiled at him “Good morning Mr. Ushime!” 

Ushime studied the brown haired, freckled boy and continued to frown “What did I tell you about calling me that?” The teen stopped smiling “But it’s your name” Ushime scoffed “I don’t like being addressed by my first name you know that Rion” The boy went back to his smile “Right sorry Mr. Nixe” 

Ushime let it go and continued to walk as Rion walked by his side seemingly trying to imitate his steps. Ushime raised an eyebrow to the teen “What are you doing Rion?” Rion laughed at being caught “I’m just trying to be cool like you.” Ushime shook his head “I’m not cool kid trust me.” Rion shook his head “My mom tells me stories all the time about how cool you are and being a good man and that I should be like you.” 

Rion’s mother worked as a waitress at the same bar as Ushime, constantly tried hitting on him, but he wasn’t interested. Partly because he didn’t like older women and partly because he had way too many issues for any kind of relationship. Ushime sighed “Your mom is just telling you stories, now leave me alone.” 

Rion didn’t let the older man's attitude disturb him as he continued to follow him to his job, “Nope not till you agree to take me as an apprentice” Ushime shook his head “Not gonna happen, I have nothing I could teach you anyway.”  
The boy frowned for a second before continuing to follow him, “Well that won’t stop me, I’ll keep trying even if I have to wait outside all night.” Ushime not wishing to continue this battle arrived at the bar and shrugged his shoulders, “Fine suit yourself but I’m not walking you home later when we close.” Rion stuck his tongue out at him, “I’m a big kid I don’t need anyone to walk me home.” Ushime ignored him as he went inside ready to just get to his shift.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was closing time and Ushime had been the one in charge of closing the bar for the day. His shift had been uneventful and no one really bothered him as he simply made the drinks behind the bar. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something weird was going on and felt himself get drawn into his mind. He heard the clanging again, the clashes of the keyblades and quickly shook his head wanting to be free of those thoughts. 

The last waitress who was left was getting ready to leave and waved at him, “Have a good night Nixe” He nodded at her and went back to his task at hand of cleaning the glasses. Soon he looked up and saw someone was still sitting at a table, Ushime just wanting to go home frowned at the person, “Hey we’re closed you need to leave.” 

He walked out from behind the bar and approached the man, he looked to be shorter than Ushime with tanner skin and medium length silver hair that looked wild and unruly. The man turned and smiled at Ushime revealing on the lower side of his face and yellow eyes. The man spoke in a playful voice, “C’mon I’m just here to meet a friend.” Ushime frowned, “Look you need to leave so go before I ... wait Xeref?” 

The man stood up and smiled brightly and opened his arms to him, “Ushime I was hoping you’d recognize me.” The two friends hugged and Ushime for the first time that day smiled “Xeref what are you doing here, how did you get here?” Xeref smiled at his old friend, “Ah you know me no world can keep me locked in.” 

Ushime sat down at the table along with his friend “So where’d you end up after the war?” Xeref thought for a moment before frowning, “I ended up in this super boring place called Destiny Islands, beautiful but not exciting enough for me.” Ushime raised an eyebrow “What the war wasn’t exciting enough for you.” 

Xeref frowned again “You and I both know that wasn’t exciting.” Both had memories of the Keyblade War they’d rather forget, even though the war was 10 years ago it still haunted them both. Xeref breaking the mood smiled again, “So I see this is where you ended up, man after 10 years of not seeing you I wouldn't have guessed you’d be a bartender.” Ushime smiled and leaned back in his chair feeling relaxed “No what did you think I’d be doing?” 

Xeref shrugged “I don’t know maybe trying to restart the unions or something.” Ushime grew stiff and frowned, “No I wouldn’t, I haven’t even summoned my Keyblade in 5 years.” Xeref frowned at this response “I see so no heartless then?” Ushime shook his head “No, pretty much only light no darkness.” Xeref nodded “And you haven’t found any foretellers?” 

Ushime shook his head again “You’re the first survivor I met.” Xeref nodded “Don’t you find it weird, the foretellers basically start a war and then disappear?” Ushime shrugged “I just assumed they were all casualties as well, why do you ask?” Xeref shrugged “No reason, I just know for a fact that Master Invi was alive last I saw during the war.” Ushime frowned “I try not to think about it Xeref ,now any reason for this visit?” 

Xeref smiled “I can’t visit my best friend after 10 years?” Ushime nodded “You can but I just find it strange how you found me and are immediately talking about the foretellers and heartless.” Xeref nodded “Right that’s fair, well anyway there were some heartless that showed up where I was at and something else.” Ushime looked at him seeing fear in his eyes, “What?” 

Xeref sighed “A man in a black coat showed up saying he was a friend of the foretellers and I should come here to recruit you to help me investigate.” Ushime nodded “Right well sorry to disappoint you but I really don’t want to be apart of this.” Xeref stood up and threw his hands on the table, “But Ushime!” 

Ushime stood up to meet his angry friend retaining a calm demeanor, “I can’t go back to that life Xeref, I still have nightmares and I can’t do it again.” Xeref calmed down as Ushime continued, “If I see any heartless or a man in a black coat I’ll be sure to let you know, but for now I don’t want to be involved.” Xeref nodded and began to walk away, “Right I’ll just leave you be then, good luck with your ordinary life.” As he left Ushime was tempted to call out to his old best friend, but his memories of the war kept him from moving. All he could do was go back to closing hoping Xeref wouldn’t bother him with this again. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ushime finally finished closing the bar and was locking up, ready to go home. It had been a long shift and his mind continued to wander towards his conversation with Xeref, he was satisfied with his current life and didn’t want to change it by fighting the heartless once more. He looked up to the still bright sky as the sun never set in this world and sighed wishing he had been nicer to his friend. 

As he walked along he heard noises coming from an alley, the sound of running and some screams followed by someone screaming “HELP ME!” Recognizing the voice Ushime cursed under and called the person “RION” He ran towards the alley and his eyes widened at the sight before him, Rion who was barely 15 on the ground with heartless over him. Ushime could only watch as the boys hearts floated out of his body and disappeared as the boy went seemingly comatose. 

Ushime looked at the heartless who had now noticed him “Damn you, I’ll destroy you all!” Almost as if it was like riding a bicycle Ushime summoned his keyblade as it appeared in his hands from a ball of flames. His keyblade had a golden hilt, smooth and sleek to the touch with a heart keychain hanging it off of it. The blade wasn’t like normal keyblades, it was based off a pin lock key and didn’t have teeth to it instead looking like a normal blade. There was a silver blade in the middle while the rest was encased in orange crystal almost looking like it was crystallized fire. 

Ushime couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the blade in this moment happy to see it, he had worked on achieving the blade after the war and saw it as a symbol of his level of mastery of it opting to call it Lost Dream based off his past as he was nostalgic like that. The heartless seeing a keyblade wielder wasted no time and charged at him as Ushime stood there two hands on his weapon as one leaped at him. 

He sliced at it easily destroying it as it was only a shadow before charging at another one easily taking care of that one as well. He blocked an attack from before turning around to finish another. He pointed his keyblade at the last one “Fire” Fire came out of the tip of the keyblade destroying the last remaining heartless. Ushime uncalled his Keyblade and ran to the comatose Rion attempting to shake him “Rion, RIon, dammit Rion c’mon” 

As much as he had hoped he knew the boy was lost until he got his heart back. He picked the boy up and put him on his back, the most he could do for the boy was at least take him back to his family. After he delivered the boy to his family he knew what he had to do, he needed to find Xeref because he knew no matter what he was going to have to go to other worlds now. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After leaving Rion’s comatose body on his family's doorstep and leaving a note saying he would wake up eventually Ushime left in search for Xeref not even bothering to stop at his apartment. He searched for awhile before finally figuring his friend would be somewhere where he could relax found him lying on the grass in the park. Ushime wasting no time at all poked him a bit “Hey Xeref wake up.” 

Xeref quickly shot up alarmed at being woken up before noticing who had done it “Oh Ushime what are you doing here?” Ushime sighed “I ran into some heartless and now whether I like it or not, I'm involved in this.” Xeref stood up and sighed “I tried to warn you but when do you ever listen to me?” Ushime rolled his eyes at his friend “I’d rather you not make jokes, an innocent kid lost his heart.” 

Xeref nodded “Apologies, right then I suppose I’ll teach you how to get to other worlds and we can get to work.” Ushime nodded hesitantly “One condition we figure out the source and stop this and then I come back here never bothered by any keyblade or union business again.” Xeref slowly nodded “Right you have my word, now here take this.” 

Xeref handed to Ushime what appeared to be a brace that went on his arm with an armored appearance. Ushime put it on and looked at his friend “What’s this?” Xeref pointed to a smaller piece on his shoulder “It’s armor that’ll protect you from the lanes between worlds.” Ushime nodded “Ok so how do I get to these lanes?” 

Xeref laughed as if it was a stupid question “Well basically you open a portal like you usually do, but you’ll have to transform your keyblade to a glider.” Ushime nodded having remembered Master Ira showing him how to transform his keyblade “Seems pretty simple” Xeref nodded “It is, but anyway I’ll go on ahead to another world and see if I can find anything out and we’ll meet up in a week.” 

Ushime sighed at his friend rushing out without a plan “Shouldn’t we stick together?” Xeref smiled “Where’s the fun in that, besides this’ll be faster.” Ushime nodded “Fine we’ll meet back here in a week.” Xeref nodded as he pushed the button on his armor and became encased in a black, silver and blue armor. He summoned his keyblade and threw it into the air as it transformed into what appeared to be a motorcycle like glider. 

He jumped on and gave his friend a salute before flying into a portal seemingly to another world. Ushime sighed at his friends impulsiveness and was about to copy him before he heard a voice call to him “He always leave that quickly?” Ushime turned to see a man in a black robe with the hood up so he couldn’t see his face. Ushime summoned his keyblade quickly and pointed it at the man “You! Xeref told me about you.” 

The man in black raised his hands defensively “Woah relax I was just pointing something out.” Ushime didn’t lower his guard “What are you talking about? Who are you?” The man shook his head “Look Ushime I’ll answer all your questions just put the keyblade down.” Ushime glared at him “I’d prefer you’d call me NIxe thank you.” 

The man slightly laughed “Right NIxe, man I’m starting to see why Ira took an interest in you.” Ushime dropped his guard at hearing Master Ira’s name “You knew Master Ira?” The man nodded or at least Ushime thought he nodded “Names Luxu, Ira and I trained together.” Ushime looked at the man hesitantly “So you’re a foreteller?” 

Luxu shook his still covered head “No more of an observer and I’m here to offer you some advice.” Ushime looked at Luxu and sighed “Ok what advice?” Luxu chuckled softly “I wouldn’t trust your friend, I know a traitor when I see one.” Ushime raised his keyblade again “What the hell are you talking about?” Luxu sighed “Look all I’m telling you is don’t you find it a bit odd that heartless show up the minute your friend finds you and attack a kid you care about after you refuse to help him.” 

Ushime shook his head “No Xeref wouldn’t do something like that.” Luxu shrugged “Oh well I tried to warn you, have fun on your little adventure.” With that he disappeared into a portal of darkness. Ushime stood there and shook his head trying to ignore his words, Xeref was his friend he wouldn’t do something like that. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head he hit the button on the armor and became encased in white, orange and yellow. He threw his keyblade up and it came back down transformed into a surfboard like glider. 

He jumped on and began to make his way towards the portal of light thinking on his way there “Goodbye MidDay City, Rion I’ll get your heart back and most importantly I’ll finally be able to close out this keyblade business.” Ushime went through the portal of light determined to investigate the appearances of the heartless, hoping that he could finally put behind him the forgotten union he had long since abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter. I don't want to reveal their pasts right away so I left some things open to interpretation for now. I'm a big fan of Luxu so I wanted him to have some kind of factor in the story but I haven't decided yet if this'll be his only appearance or he'll be appearing more. Anyone see ya next time.


End file.
